


immersione

by Isaro



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Angst, Limbo, Love and trust, M/M, Survival
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 07:12:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isaro/pseuds/Isaro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Имс погружается в Лимб.</p>
            </blockquote>





	immersione

Все получилось как в плохом блокбастере про Апокалипсис: вихри воздуха, удушающий запах жженого пластика и невыносимые визг и скрежет разрывающейся ткани сна. И мокрые от крови руки Артура, хватающиеся за его запястье в отчаянной попытке удержать. Пальцы Артура скользили, но координатор не сдавался. Оттуда, снизу, Имс видел, как искривлен его рот, каким диким напряжением искрят глаза. Он только на секунду обернулся, кинул взгляд на простирающуюся под ним бездну, но когда вновь поднял лицо к Артуру, контакт уже оборвался. Руки Артура беспомощно схватили воздух. Имс успел выцепить на фоне прорезаемого молниями неба его мелово-белое лицо и полетел вниз. Возможно, Артур кричал что-то, что-нибудь вроде «я приду за тобой», но Имс уже не мог его услышать. Он только подумал напоследок, что крупно облажался. Крупнее некуда: он падал в лимб. 

uno

Способность мыслить, как ни странно, вернулась не сразу: он всегда думал, что в лимб попадают так же как в любой другой уровень сна – сразу с середины. Но это скорее оказалось похоже на пробуждение, когда первые, всегда кажущиеся ничтожными, секунды ты осознаешь, где ты и кто ты. Он знал кто он, но не чувствовал ничего особенного, просто твердую поверхность под ногами и пустое пространство вокруг. Запахов не было. Картину дополняла девственная, всепоглощающая тишина, такая, что шорох собственной одежды показался ему громким.  
Он втянул воздух, выждал пару ударов сердца и открыл глаза. Перед ним, всюду, куда мог дотянуться его взгляд, возвышались серо-синие хайтек небоскребы. Под ногами лежал асфальт, устилающий бесконечно стремящуюся в обе стороны улицу. Линии горизонта словно не было, как и машин, проекций, и даже легкого дуновения ветра. В остальном лимб оказался копиркой с уровня сна, на котором остался Артур. Имс даже не смог сдержать некоторого разочарования. Лимб был творением подсознания, и он ожидал увидеть что-то более… живое. Больше красок и звуков. Он повертел головой и медленно повернулся вокруг своей оси, чтобы полнее увидеть картину. Этот праздник урбанизма очень подходил Артуру: все эти ровные линии, прямые углы, строгие цвета. Конечно, именно Артур и строил эти здания, и Имс на самом деле находил их совершенными, во всей их элегантности, франтоватости зеркальных стен и стремлении ввысь. Забавно было видеть их здесь: словно его подсознание впитало в себя Артура. Он улыбнулся этим мыслям… Но медлить не стоило. Он напоследок окинул взглядом пейзаж, запустил руку за пазуху, привычно расстегивая кобуру, и опустил веки, приставив верную Беретту к виску. Улыбка не успела истаять на его губах, как мир взорвался. 

due

Его встретила тишина. Он недоверчиво прислушался, но не смог зафиксировать ни один из звуков нормальной жизни. Он открыл глаза, и в поле его зрения попали кусок тротуара и решетка канализационного стока. Серо-синяя. Имс некоторое время просто на неё смотрел, потом повернул голову и уперся взглядом в стального цвета небо. Правый висок слегка пощипывало, на левой стороне головы было липко. Значит, он попал. Но, тем не менее, не умер. Он немного обдумал эту мысль, потом сел. Тело болело вполне адекватно для падения на асфальт. Неподалеку и на месте, где покоилась его голова, живописно застыли потеки крови и кусочки мозга, вперемешку с костями черепа. Он кинул на них взгляд и хмыкнул: если рассуждать логически, у него сейчас должно было не хватать половины головы, прямо как у классического зомби. Но важнее было то, что он не умер. «Ну что ж», - подумал он с иронией, подбирая Беретту, - «ещё пару смертей я точно переживу». И прижал дуло к сердцу. 

tre

На этот раз, не успел он прислушаться, шестое, седьмое и все другие чувства уверенно постановили: лимб. Потрясающе... Не открывая глаз, он поднял руку и потер переносицу. Потом сел. Под ним, во все стороны, вместо дорожного полотна простиралось гладкое, изумительно-чистое зеркало. Небоскребы в зеркале не отражались, только он сам: в бурой от крови рубашке и определенно целый. Имс несколько минут поиграл в гляделки со своим отражением, потом криво ухмыльнулся и просунул палец в опаленную дыру в рубашке. Всегда приятно было узнать, что подсознание категорически против смерти. Даже если это грозило значительными неприятностями.   
Он прекратил играться и откинулся на локти. Можно было забраться на один из небоскребов и прыгнуть вниз, но он сомневался, что это возымеет какой-то эффект. Было ли это особенностью лично его подсознания, или это воображение имитатора сыграло с ним дурную шутку, но самому ему из лимба не выбраться. Неприятно, но со стыда сгорать он не собирался. Имс встал и отряхнулся, рубашка сразу приняла равномерно-приятный винный цвет. Что ж…он вполне способен был переждать пару месяцев в лимбе, пока Артур не найдет способ его выдернуть. А Артур найдет, он не сомневался. Имитатор немного помедлил, выбирая направление, потом засунул руки в карманы и прогулочным шагом направился в сторону несуществующего горизонта. С каждым его шагом, зеркало за его спиной вздрагивало, тоненько пело и покрывалось узорами огненного золота. Но он не заметил. 

quattro

Солнце вставало и садилось, не всегда в равные промежутки времени. Шли дни, недели, может, месяцы – время не играло здесь особого значения. Первым делом имитатор избавился от небоскребов, но не от всех: один оставил в самом центре и нарек «башней Артура». Она, как огромный сине-серый обелиск, теперь возвышалась над зеркальной пустыней. Имс какое-то время думал, построить ли что-нибудь ещё или нет, и решил в пользу последнего. Этот мир был по-особому красив, а для комфорта ему всегда хватало малого. Он просто выбрал место, где башня была видна во всем великолепии, создал себе удобное кресло и стол. Должно было хватить.  
Проблема заключалась в том, что Имс не особенно умел ничего не делать и предпочитал использовать свое время с пользой, хоть не для всех эта польза была очевидна. Сколько пользы можно извлечь из потенциально бесконечного промежутка времени? Бесконечный объем пользы? Он в этом сомневался. Но, тем не менее, поднял одно из зеркал и начал отрабатывать готовые личины.   
Потом обновлял навык тасовки карт.   
Отрабатывал ката.   
Создавал новые личины на основе знакомых и просто однажды увиденных людей.   
Вслух читал по памяти Шекспира.   
Строил огромные карточные домики.   
Смотрел на башню.   
Играл сам с собой в шахматы.   
Пробовал добавлять в образы вызывающие отвращение черты.   
Пел на суахили.   
Просто ходил.   
Вспоминал…

Артур все ещё не появлялся, но Имс ни разу в нем не усомнился. Вот только, таким ходом, он мог сойти с ума гораздо раньше, чем придет координатор… 

Первая проекция получилась случайно: он буквально вышиб её из зеркала, ударив по нему кулаком. Зеркало рассыпалось, а перед ним стояла его точная копия. Имс счел общение с самим собой опасным для психического здоровья и стер её, но мысль уяснил.   
Он не создал только одну проекцию – Артура. Потому что хотел увидеть его настоящего, и дешевая замена не могла помочь тут никаким образом.   
Поговорить с проекциями, к сожалению, не удавалось – речь они понимали, но молчали как рыбы. Он использовал их для других нужд. Мало ли найдется занятий для креативного человека и группы проекций?   
Дни тянулись за днями. Так долго, что перестали казаться днями. Имс играл с проекциями в покер, вист, преферанс и в десятки других игр. Но даже не заметил, когда начал забывать их названия.   
Он не понял даже тогда, когда стал забывать правила и просто начал придумывать новые.   
Потом перестал узнавать масти, но это уже не имело значения.   
Так было до той секунды, когда он поднял голову, и проекция-Кобб посмотрел на него карими глазами.   
Имс замер.   
Напротив сидел Кобб с глазами Артура.   
Он вдруг понял, что не может вспомнить, какого цвета глаза у Кобба. Глаза Артура были карими. Тело Артура было гибким и тонким, как ивовая лоза. И Артур остался наверху. А он был в лимбе.   
Осознание ударило как молот.

Медленно, как в замедленной съемке, он встал. Стул опрокинулся и исчез. Исчез Кобб. Исчез стол. Остались только бескрайняя зеркальная гладь и темная башня вдалеке. Получалось, лимб засасывал его, а он сдавался без сопротивления. Имс попытался подавить гнев, чтобы мыслить разумно, но не смог. Как он мог забыть, что лимб делает с людьми? Как он позволил себе забыть?! И ведь Артур искал его где-то там.   
Все ещё кипя, Имс повернулся к башне и через силу поставил ногу вперед. Воздух словно сгустился, не пропуская его, но с каждым шагом все больше поддавался. Через какое-то время Имс понял, что башня не становится ближе. Гнев снова плеснул через край, и он с ненавистью оглядел пространство лимба. А потом со всей силы ударил ногой. От удара зеркало зазвенело, в стороны побежали трещины, расширяясь и поднимая гигантские осколки стекла на дыбы. Имс ждал, дыша со свистом, сквозь сжатые зубы. А они все вставали и вставали, подобно зеркальным торосам, пока не остался лишь коридор, со стен которого смотрели его искаженные отражения. Он сделал глубокий вздох и заставил себя успокоиться и пойти по освободившемуся пути. Башня больше не убегала. Он победил. На этот раз.

Когда он наконец-то положил руки на стену башни, она показалась ему упругой и теплой, как человеческая кожа. Как кожа Артура. Имс повернулся и сел к ней спиной. Он не имел права забывать. Не должен был поддаваться безмятежности лимба ни в коем случае... Но альтернативой безмятежности и счастью была только боль. Он постарался сосредоточиться, представить себе рукоятку ножа в своей ладони, и тот медленно – слишком медленно – материализовался в его руке. Имс позволил себе какое-то время просто смотреть на него. Получится ли? В любом случае, он обязан был попробовать. На войне ведь все средства хороши, даже если это война со своим подсознанием…  
Он протянул руку и провел на стекле большую вертикальную царапину. Если он сможет умирать и возрождаться достаточно долго, то сможет дождаться Артура. К царапине присоединилась вторая. Главное, не быть здесь счастливым. И он сможет. Он ДОЛЖЕН суметь.   
Закончив надпись, Имс развернул к себе нож, взялся за него обеими руками и воткнул себе в живот.   
На зеркальной глади рядом осталось слово «Лимб»…  
Когда он пришел в себя, надпись уже почти исчезла. Он стиснул зубы, обновил её и вскрыл себе вены.  
А потом все повторилось снова.  
И ещё.  
И ещё.  
И ещё…

centomila

Просыпался он медленно и с удовольствием, а потом ещё долго наблюдал за падающим за окном снегом. Простыня под спиной сбилась и причиняла неудобства, но одеяло было теплым и мягким. Наверняка, вне постели было холодно. Но он уже проснулся. И за это время он выспался за три жизни вперед. Хватит.   
Имс решительно вылез из кровати. Задержался лишь на минуту, чтобы посмотреть на спящего Артура. Мягкие отросшие волосы скрывали лицо координатора, но спина медленно поднималась и опускалась в ритме дыхания. Артур спал. Он устал и имел право выспаться.   
Имс накинул толстовку прямо на голое тело, не заботясь, как она смотрится с пижамными штанами, и, тихо ступая, ушел на кухню. В холодильнике со вчерашнего вечера осталась лазанья, но все остальные продукты кончились. Значит, ему или Артуру придется днем съездить в город за едой. Только он сомневался, что мотор заведется с первого раза при таком морозе.   
Он разделил лазанью на две части, одну взял себе и засунул в микроволновку. И, пока она уверенно гудела, снова обратил внимание на лес за окном. Мир был светел, спокоен и тих. Он никогда не чувствовал себя счастливее…   
Он скорее почувствовал Артура, чем услышал. Координатор стоял в дверях, сонный и недовольный, кутался в одеяло и принюхивался к лазанье. Имс кивнул ему на стул и полез в холодильник за второй порцией. Но когда закрывал дверцу, какая-то странность привлекла его внимание. Холодильник был поцарапан, и он не помнил, когда они могли это сделать. Он знал, что Артур ждет еду, но не мог оторваться от черных полос на белой глади. И чем дольше он смотрел, тем отчетливей царапины складывались в слово.  
«Лимб».  
Имс кинул непонимающий взгляд на заснеженные ели за кухонными занавесями. Лимб. Он посмотрел на лазанью. Он любил лазанью. Или не любил? Этот дом был их домом. Или не был? Как назывался город, в который он собирался ехать днем? Как назывался лес? Может, стоило спросить Артура. Имс обернулся.   
Артур зевнул, встретился с ним взглядом и что-то проговорил. Но Имс не услышал ни звука. Странно. Может, он оглох? Или нет? Голова заболела. "Лимб". Он где-то слышал это слово. Может быть где-то в забытом … сне?  
Сне.  
Сон.  
Лимб.  
Лазанья выпала у него из рук, и белые осколки тарелки брызнули во все стороны вместе с красными брызгами томатного соуса…

Он не помнил себя, когда выбежал наружу. Был зверский холод, он жег босые ноги и кусал лицо. Но Имс смог добежать до гаража и схватить канистру с бензином. Когда дом загорелся, он отступил подальше и впился себе ногтями в лицо. Осознание, такое острое и раскаленное, рвало его на части изнутри. Он не проснулся. Не проснулся. Это просто был лимб. Дом пылал как карточный домик, жарко и так быстро, как не может ни один дом в реальности. А внутри, за исчезающими в искрах и пепле занавесками, стоял Артур и беззвучно говорил. Когда Артур загорелся, Имс хотел отвернуться, но не смог. Так и не опустив глаз, он снял с себя всю одежду и скормил её пламени. И только когда оно поглотило все, упал в колючий снег и сжался в комок.   
Он не знал, плакал ли. Слезы при такой температуре замерзают, не покидая глаз. Но вскоре это перестало иметь значение. Он перестал чувствовать руки и ноги, потом холод добрался до сердца.  
Постепенно он перестал чувствовать и его…

infinito

Он не хотел открывать глаза. Мир по ту сторону век звал его обратно. Но все же, что-то заставляло его сделать это. Что-то, чему названия он уже не помнил. Но он старался.  
Его встретил снег. Он был пушистый и мягкий, теплый и ласковый, как пух. Снег лежал на нем и на деревьях вокруг. Больше ничего не было: только он, снег и деревья, ровными рядами выстроившиеся вокруг него. И солнце, красное и горячее, проглядывающее между ветвями. Он смотрел на солнце. Солнце нравилось ему больше чем снег. Солнце звало его.   
Он сел, поднимая вокруг себя снежные вихри. Тело слушалось плохо, словно было тряпичным, но теперь он видел солнце лучше. Оно было похоже на куб. Маленький красный кубик среди еловых лап. Но разве солнце не всегда было кубиком?  
Он протянул руку, и солнце вспрыгнуло ему на ладонь. Оно было теплым и шершавым, каждая грань с особым ощущением. Чем дольше он держал солнце в ладони, тем холоднее становился снег вокруг, но он не мог заставить себя выбросить его. Вместо этого он, пошатываясь, встал и сделал неверный шаг вперед. Кубик ответил ему ласковым теплом. Имс сжал его в ладони, и сделал ещё шаг. И ещё. И ещё. Мороз уже вгрызался в его кожу, но Имс перестал обращать на него внимание. Откуда-то он вдруг понял, что от холода должно быть больно.  
И что он не должен останавливаться.

eterno

Как выглядит конец пути?   
Возможно это бескрайняя равнина золотистого песка. В её центре, раскинув руки, лежит обнаженный человек, которого уже почти нет. Равнина, как вода, качает его на своих волнах, синее небо гладит его тело. «Спи», - шепчет ему ветер. «Засыпай».  
У человека больше нет имени. Больше нет прошлого. Больше нет мыслей. Только бесконечный, безмятежный сон. Только один миг, растянувшийся на века. Только последний предмет, который почему-то он ещё держит в руке.  
В его правой ладони уже вечность лежит крошечный красный кубик. Песок и ветер покушались на него, но тогда человек инстинктивно сжимал ладонь, и они отступали. Они не настаивают, ведь осталось совсем немного. Потому что пальцы человека уже не могут держать его так крепко, как раньше.  
Но когда кубик уже почти скатывается с расслабленной ладони, песок и ветер внезапно прогоняет тень. Тень накрывает человека, загораживает его от неба.   
\- Просыпайся, - говорит тень.  
И её длинные пальцы берут кубик-солнце с ладони и заменяют его на настоящий.  
Тогда человек мучительно медленно открывает глаза и неслышно шепчет:  
\- Артур…

fine

**Author's Note:**

> Написано 10 декабря 2010 года  
> "immersióne" в итальянском означает "погружение под воду". Использование итальянского не имеет особенного значения, просто это очень красивое слово и красивый язык.


End file.
